A Song of Words And Wars
by HorrorHiro
Summary: Four mysterious strangers have united the Dothraki people in the city of Vaes Dothrak; with one primary, constant, and end-all goal, taking over. What will the mighty Houses of Westeros do when this newly organized force of conquest comes for them? Will Westeros's royalty put their differences aside and unite for the good of the entire realm? Or will their divisions be their doom?
1. Uniting (Part 1)

The sky above Vaes Dothrak was clear and blue. The early morning sun was high as the last of the dosh khaleen's slave messengers returned from their collective journey to inform every khal, of every khalasar that the Horselord's had finally called their people home. The enormous and open city seemed to be even more deserted than it normally was; save for the cities center which was where the entirety of the city's populace had congregated as they awaited the arrival of their Dothraki ken. The first Khalasar to arrive was Khal Drogo's. Drogo's khalasar had already been on it's way due to Drogo's Targ-wife being with child. The second and third khalasar arrived at seemingly the same time; it was Khal's Morro and Jommo's two respectively large khalasar's. The two Khalasars had been warring recently and tensions between warriors, women, and slaves alike grew high as the two khalasars merged into one large mass of people. The Khal's made their way to the head of the mass. By the time both had made it to the head of the group neither could differentiate their people. The Khals exchanged glances before mutually and wordlessly deciding to ride alongside each other to the city center. Khal Zekko's khalasar was next to arrive followed by the khalasar of Khal Motho. As more and more khalasar's arrived the vast emptiness of Vaes Dothrak was filled with hundreds of thousands of people. The sun had only gone down slightly once the last of the Dothraki had returned home.

Everyone waited for their respective Khal's to start interacting with those not apart of their khalasar before they themselves did. It was not long before the dosh khaleen asked the khals to quiet their people so all would be at full attention to the khaleen's chosen speaker. The khaleen had made their slaves construct a rissen stage of sorts in the center of the city. The khaleen sat on this stage while being waited on by their slaves. But, the former wives of fallen Khal's were accompanied by more than just their slaves. Next to them sat a group of cloaked individuals, seemingly hiding behind their hood's; this was disconcerting to some but interesting to all.

"My people. Dothraki. It brings me great pleasure to announce to you all the Horselords have sent us, the one. The Stallion That Will Mount the World is now among us!" The crone-speaker screeched in the harsh language of the Dothraki for all to hear. Gasps and whispers and overtook the whole crowd. Khal Drogo rose in anger at this statement. The other Khals simply kept watching, listening. "Dothraki! I present to you all..." the speaker paused as she gestured towards one of the hooded figures. The cloaked individual then made their way to the front of the stage. "Khal Kaileena!"

And with that, the hidden individual grabbed the front of their cloak and in one powerful motion threw it to the wind which carried the shed cloak off the stage. The crowd was dead silent, everyone taken aback by who the crones had named their new collective leader.

Before the entirety of the Dothraki people stood a tall young woman. Her skin was of a light-orange tent, her hair a deep brown and the length of her back. Her eyes were large and circular and of a light brown shade. She wore leather armor with plating around her torso.

"What is this insult to the pride of my unborn son!" An enraged Drogo screamed before ordering one of his slaves to bring him his Arakh.

"Blood will not be shed in our home!" The orange woman screamed back at Drogo. "I accept your challenge Khal Drogo, but before we duel I have a something to propose to everyone..." The woman paused.

"Khals! I challenge all of you to one-on-one mortal combat. I will prove to you all that I am the chosen one by killing each and every last Khal. While I am slaying you, your Bloodriders will be fighting mine!" The woman yelled whilst grinning ear-to-ear as she gestured to the cluster of hooded figures behind her who shed their cloaks just as she had...

Immediately outside the city the Khals and their Bloodriders prepared themselves for the elimination-by-death style tournament they all had to take part in, less they be shamed and stricken of their position as Khal's. The rest of the Dothraki awaited for the tournament to begin, many of them discussed whether what they thought the outcome of all of this would be. While the Dothraki leaders were preparing themselves and the Dothraki populace awaited the show of a lifetime; the mysterious woman and her "Bloodriders" simply sat under a tent rissen for them by the khaleens slaves and conversated as they waited for their opponents to ready up.

"Bloodriders?" A tall, young, well built ebony-skinned man asked in common tongue whilst sharpening two artfully crafted short swords that were just as beautiful as they were deadly. A norm for weapons from the Summer Islands.

"Bloodriders are a Khal's personal guards, normally treated like family by the khal they are sworn to. "Blood of my blood" as Khal's are known to say," a shorter, but, equally built and aged man of skin color typical of Westerosi answered as he polished the head of his heavily engraved axe.

"In a way, aren't all of us each other's Bloodriders?" A young pale skinned, black-haired woman interjected as she practiced with her spear and shield.

The tent grew quiet only for a moment before Drogo's wife stormed into the tent.

"Who do you think you are!?" The Targaryen girl yelled to no one in particular in common tongue drawing the immediate attention of the tents occupants. The woman who had challenge all the Khal's was the first to speak.

"Well, Targ. This is Xara." The woman calmly said as she gestured toward the dark man. Who simply grinned, mocking Dany's anger. "This is Ragnorh." The axe wielder nodded toward Dany. "And last but most certainly not least. Celia." The woman stood and glared at the princess. "And I'll take it you remember my name."

Daenerys' breathing slowed grew heavy as her anger grew. Just as she was about to speak the slaves pounded the drums that signified the beginning of the death match. The group gathered everything they would need for the coming Kombat. As they made their collective way out of the tent, ignoring the princess as they went. Dany swallowed her contempt as she made her way back to Drogo and the rest of her people.

The slaves had risen two separate arena's directly beside one-another. One ring, large enough to hold many people. was where the Bloodriders would do battle. The smaller ring beside it was where the Khal's would battle. outside of the immediate area (save for the steps) of the risen arena's sharpened wooden spikes jutted from the ground. Death was all but certain for anyone who would fall. Kaileena, Xara, Celia, and Ragnorh were the first to stand in the rings. The drums stopped and the massive audience grew silent as the first Khal and his Bloodriders climbed the steps. Khal Zekko was the first; only because he beat Drogo to the stairs.

In the Bloodriders arena Xara stood high as he twirled his beautiful weapons in his hands. His armor only complemented the beauty of his blades. He wore a solid piece of plate armour over his torso that gleamed in the light as if it had been polished only moments ago. On his forearms were two gauntlets of armor of the same material as his torsos. And on his legs he wore something similar. Celia stood proud in her fitted armor of mammoth hide. Shield in one hand and spear in the other. Ragnorh had no armor, save for his horse leather-chainmail gloves. He tightly gripped his axe and smirked as he made eye contact with one of his opponents. As Zekko and Kaileena stared each other down the sun was blotted out by dark, low clouds.


	2. Uniting (Part 2)

Khal Zekko and his men looked almost nude in comparison. Zekko himself was clad in nothing but loose-fitting pants woven thin; typical lounge attire for most Dothraki males. He wielded two swords, the infamous Dothraki sword-scythe known as an Arakh. And a typical Westerosi-style broad sword that was gifted to him at his first wedding. His men wore the same and wielded very little weaponry. Kaileena knew all too well what they were doing. It was common for Khals to show up to battle in such a way to show disrespect toward their opponent. Xara and Ragnorh exchanged confused glances whilst Celia simply remained poised to strike. Kaileena scowled at Zekko and kept one hand tightly gripping the handle of her sword.

The massive crowd watched in silence as the two opposing groups stared each other down for moments that seemed to last minutes. Then, Zekko made the first move. He did not rush forward with blades in hand. No, his strike was not a physical one; but strike against pride as he burst into laughter. His Bloodriders followed suit. Zekko had not just insulted his opposition, he had dishonored them. He and his men had never intended to actually do battle. Kaileena joined in the laughter as if she had just been told whatever secret joke Zekko and his men were privy to. But, unlike her enemy she laughed with her eyes wide open as she slowly unsheathed her sword and pointed it at Zekko; still laughing hysterically. Then, in the blink of an eye, Kaileena took off in a powerful sprint at Zekko. When she came to a halt the laughter had ceased and she wore a sharp grin on her face. Kaileenna's blade had gone clean through Zekko's chest. She turned to look at his dead silent Bloodriders who all looked upon the scene of their dead Khal with great dread visible on their faces. Only a monent later were the Bloodriders charged at and Slaughtered by the 3 others in their arena that they had seemingly completely forgotten about.

"Next!" Kaileena shouted in Dothraki as she kicked Zekko's corpse off of her blade and down the stairs. Khal Drogo and his men quickly readied themselves and marched into the arenas. Not wasting any time, an enraged Drogo lunged at Kaileena. He brought his arakh down hard on the broad side of her blade. The two warriors came to a momentary stand still before breaking away, only to engage each other again. In the larger arena the team of three was out numbered by Drogo's 'riders. Xara did battle with two fierce warriors, both his enemies came at him with large, full sized arakhs. The two warriors coordinated their attacks in a way that left Xara unable to strike, only dodge. Xara quickly realized what the two were tryig to do. Before they could use their combined weight and strength to force him out of the arena Xara slashed at the throat of one of Drogo's riders, killing him. The other came at Xara with a powerful charge, forcing him off the arena's edge. Celia feared the worst as she tackled the 'rider standing by the edge looking down from the back with her shield. Her fears were vanquished by the hand that jutted up from beyond the arena; Xara was holding on for dear life. He had dropped his swords and was holding on for dear life. Celia quickly put down her spear and helped him up.

"Look out!" Ragnorh yelled whilst locked in battle with a fierce 'rider. two more bloodriders charged at Celia and Xara, arakhs in hand. Celia quickly kicked up her spear and the unarmed Xara dove at one of the fallen 'riders arakhs. Celia braced herself for the impact of the two fighters. She was able to dispatch one of them with her spear but that left her weaponless. The other warrior savagely attacked her shield; pushing her closer and closer to the edge with every quick and powerful blow. Xara ran up up to the 'rider from beind and swiftly decapitated him. Just as Ragnorh was dispatching the last of Drogo's men. The bloodied and bruised trio shared silent glances before turning to the arena next to theirs and watched Kaileena and Drogo's battle drag on. Drogo was brought down with a final crushing blow to his completely exposed back.

"Do you still not believe that I am the one to unite the Dothraki!?" Kaileena boomed as she stared into the wide-eyed open-mouthed massive audience. "Must I make yet another example out of another of your precious Khals?" Kaileena gestured towards Khal Motho as he pushed and shoved his way through his own people to get to his horse and attempt to flee.

"Stop him!" Kaileena ordered to the entirety of the mass. Seconds later the a young Dothraki boy readied his bow and promptly killed Motho's mount. Vast majority of the Dothraki people took the Khal's attempt to flee as a sign that the crones prophecy was indeed being fulfilled. The remaining Khal's were captured by their former people; their bloodriders were made short work of before random Dothraki warriors presented their captured former khal's before Kaileena and her "bloodriders". Some were bound and gagged, others only bound.

Kaileena looked down on Khal Motho who had been forced to his knees by his capturs.

"What will you have done with them?" the nearest warrior asked Kaileena.

"Killed them all, and bring me their braids!" She calmly commanded. Within moments the sound of death filled the air, sometimes muffled, sometimes not; and was gone just as fast as it had came. At once various Dothraki came forward and presented the jewelry clad long braided hair of their slain khals with and bowed heads. After gathering the braids Kaileena raised her sword. The hundreds or thousands of people bent the knee to her (save for a few). She made her way to the nearest horse and mounted.

"Rise!" She commanded. "Back to the city!"


	3. Logistics of Taking Over

The sounds of commotion filled the air as the now united Dothraki people mixed and mingled with the men, women, children, and slaves of khalasars that they were not apart of, until now. The Dothraki, being the nomadic masters of mobility that they are, were packed and ready to move back into Vaes Dothrak in under an hour; all the hundreds of thousands of them. A group of mostly female Dothraki healers had insisted on bringing their new Khal and her party into the city to tend to the injuries that they had sustained. Kaileena had begun to doubt the power of her command without her presence as she lied on her back in the torchlit "Healers Hall" while one of the healers cleaned her wounds. Her doubt was lifted from her as the seemingly never ending sounds of horses trotting and people talking was easily audible, even through the halls thick walls. The sound grew louder as people continued to stream into the city once more. Kaileena was not sure how her companions felt about the noise but she found it blissful as one of the healers rubbed ointment into her wounds. She was almost asleep when a slave came into the hall.

"My Khal, we wait for you." The slave boy said in Dothraki, his lite tone making the harsh language seem almost gentle. "Do you have any words you would like me to carry to our people, my Khal?" The boy said kneeling beside Kaileena's bed.

"Yes, tell them to begin a feast. Tonight is a night of celebration!" Kaileena said, wearing a mighty grin and sitting up.

"I shall carry your words" The boy said before standing up and exiting the hall. Minutes later the smells of cooking horse meat, stews, and fermented mare's milk filled the air; with the smells came sounds of drums and singing.

Kaileena looked at her friends who had all fallen asleep while being cared for before she lied back down to join them...

"Calm down? CALM DOWN!? The man who was supposed to give me an army in exchange for my little whore is now dead and his debt to me has yet to be repaid!" Viserys screamed and shouted at his one and only sworn sword, Jorah Mormont, who was trying to keep him calm.

"My prince, I am sure that the new khal will"

"The new khal will give me my forty thousand...no, she will give me one hundred thousand! Two hundred! As many I damn well please! I am the dragon! She is nothing but some loosed-holed whore as far as I am concerned and she will do as I say! Less she feel the wrath of the dragon!" Viserys had caught the attention of everyone in earshot; some of them understood Westerosi common tongue and those that did began to close in on the silver-haired mad man.

"Brother! What are you doing?" Dany said as she ran up to him. As soon as she was in arms length she was met with a vicious smack that sent her falling to the ground. Viserys turned to the men closing in on him, open handed. He drew his blade, something that meant death in the city of Vaes Dothrak, for blood is not allowed to spill inside the city; less the gods be angered.

"Don't you fucking touch me you filthy savages!" Viserys screamed, gripping his sword tightly.

Jorah helped Dany up before looking at the madman that he was sworn too. Jorah had spent much time studying the Dothraki and he knew the Viserys was dead the second he drew his blade.

"Jorah! Stand with me! These idiots can't spill blood in their sacred city. But we can!" Viserys shouted as he wildly sliced at the air in front of him. His back still to Jorah.

Swiftly, Jorah grabbed the mad Viserys by the neck and threw him to the gound, following him down. Jorah put hid knee on Viserys chest and began strangling him him with all his strength. Viserys stopped thrashing and Jorah took his hands off of his throat. Jorah, still on his knees, took a moment to take in the sight. He looked up from his position and saw a stone-faced Daenerys staring at her dead brother. Just as Jorah stood a large man riding on horseback galloped to the scene.

"I take body outside city" the large Dothraki man said in broken and rough common tongue.

Jorah picked up the body and two more men came to help strap it onto the back of the horses sattle. As the man galloped off the crowd dispersed and the festivities continued...

The hall was quiet save for the sounds coming from outside. The healers had done their job and allowed their Khal and her people to rest up and left for the festivities. Xara was the last to wake.

"You kept us worried Xar." Ragnorh said as he handed his axe to an older man who had come to the hall to ask if they would like for him to make repairs to their weapons and armor. The man had two young women with him who carried the arms and armor in woven sacks on their backs.

Xara stood and stretched as the man and girls left the hall.

"Don't just stand there. Get dressed!" Kaileena said before tossing him a thinly woven, soft white pair of pants. "Peace time Dothraki garb. " Kaileena told him as she herself got dressed in something similar.

The group of four were met with cheers and applause as they exited the hall. Countless fires were lit across the streets of Vaes Dothrak; all of them surrounded by people. Some fires had horse meat roasting over them, others had stews boiling in cauldrons. They drank fermented mares milk and the occasional wine brought into the city via the traders. It was night now and the moon was full and high; it's light illuminating all that the fires did not. The slaves cooked and tended to the needs of their masters. The children roamed and played and at freely. The women danced half-clothed and submitted themselves to the males advances.

"Look at all these people!" Ragnorh shouted in the excitement of the moment.

"So the first part of our plan worked. I'll be honest, I had my doubts." Kaileena said, while she ran her hands through her hair.

"We should start working on our most urgent objectives immediately." Xara commented.

"Why?" Asked Celia. "We have won the day and united the Dothraki. Why should we not enjoy this moment of peace?"

"Because there are many ears with mouths in Westeros," Ragnorh commented. Siding with Xara. "And those ears have well paid eyes, mouths, and ears in Essos."

"Not only that, but the moving of every last khalasar to the same location must've gotten someones attention. Perhaps spies from the Free Cities. Maybe scouts from the Slavers Port. Both probably. But either way Xar could not be righter. The last thing we need or want right now is for the 12 cities to know that the Dothraki have united as one." Kaileena added.

"Time truly is of the essence then..." Celia agreed with the others. "then tonight we feast with our people and on the morrow we will beginning planning. I will see to it tonight that by tomorrow morning we will have a hall fit for a war council. And speaking of war councils be sure to keep your eyes and ears open for anyone you think might be fit to be apart of such a group."

And with that the group of four melded into the ongoing festivities...

"What will I do now, Jorah?" Daenerys asked looking as if she was going to burst into tears any second.

"I will not lie to you my lady. I don't know." Jorah responded before taking a swallow of mares milk.

"I shall request talks with the khal tomorrow and see if there is something, anything that I can do. What would you wish me to ask the khal Dany?"

Daenerys looked down at the horse ribs sitting before her. She stared into them as if they were speaking to her intently before raising her head to reply to Jorah.

"The khal knew who I was when I went to see her before the kombat earlier. Ask her to pay the debt that Khal Drogo owed to my name. forty thousand men, no-more no-less." Dany had the look of pure determination in her eyes as she told her request to jorah. "I am Daenerys Dragon-Born Targaryen! And my child will sit the Iron Throne!" She said in vicious common tongue that sounded as if she was speaking with a Dothraki accent.

"Your wish is my kind, my lady". Jorah finished before returning to his meal...

The morning was one of remorse for those who had succumbed to the calls of rare wines and fermented milk as they arose to find their heads home to hellish migraines and meek memory of what transpired the night prior. Xara was one of these remorseful as Celia kicked him to wake him from his drunken sleep on the ground.

After finding him some non-fermented milk and warm water to clear his head before going to find Ragnorh who had been Celia's first choice of people to wake, except for the fact that when she got to the tent he was "sleeping" in he and one of the Dothraki healing women were doing far more than sleeping. Celia and Xar arrived at the tent only to discover that the two were still going at it. Xara and Celia waited for Ragnorh awkwardly as the sounds of he and his companions lovemaking filled the air, inspiring other nearby couples to sing out in pleasure as well.

They then went to Kaileena's tent to find her in a large bed of both men and women. Discussing the events of the prior night and the early morn; the four marched after Celia who had kept her word. She led them to a torch and candle lit hall somewhere near the mountain that oversaw the entirety of Vaes Dothrak. There were large tables draped in fine silks. Chairs and pillows. Only one table was square and it sat at the very end of the hall. Celia led them to it and each of their personal arms and armor were waiting for them, in better condition than they previously were.

The only other person in the hall was a servant who was always on call to serve as the khals messenger.

"Well, first things first." Celia said before pulling a large scroll from under the table. she unrolled it to reveal a map of Essos. On it were the locations of the nine free cities and the three cities of Slavers Port.

"We have quite a few obstacles to surpass before we can begin this war of conquest." Xara commented as he observed the map.

"Right, the Dothraki are warriors, but they operate like barbarians. Something that time and time again has lost them battles against the armies of the Free Cities." Kaileena added.

"And they are typically very lightly armed and armored. It shouldn't be too hard to start training them on how to stay mobile in armor and how to be more proficient fighters." Ragnorh interjected.

"Maybe, maybe not, regardless we have a rather major problem to take care of before we can go training and outfitting the Dothraki" Celia replied.

"Outfitting an army, especially one of this size, costs quite a bit of coin." Kaileena said.

"We have coin, and more importantly the Targ girl is still among us and so are her three dragon eggs." Xara said with a grin.

"There is also the issue of the trading in this city with those from the twelve cities." Said Celia.

"Let us focus on one matter at a time. This city does accumulate a rather noteworthy amount of income thanks to the traders, does it not? And there are probably many of our people who have something like a few coins of gold or silver that they have no use for and would not mind giving to their khal." Kaileena commented. "There's also the matter of armies of sell swords. They seem to be all over Essos. Hell we might even be able to by a couple hundred from Westeros if the need or want arises. So I say we head to Qarth and see what information we can gather on the current statuses of various companies of sell swords."

"Who is we?" Ragnorh rhetorically with a cheeky smirk on his face.

"He's right you are these peoples khal, they will follow you to the ends of the earth and back. And since we can't exactly show up to the port city with the largest mass of Dothraki the world has ever seen, i think it would be best you stay here." Xara added.

"In all seriousness though Kai, you must remain here for if anything is to happen to us you can keep going." Celia said.

"Alright then, it's settled. You three will prepare to leave for Qarth while I see what progress can be made among my people."

With that they exited the hall together.


End file.
